


Tommy Really Just Wants His Cool Older Brothers To Be Proud Of Him, And They Are; With Their Own Ways Of Showing It

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy reflects on his relationship with his brothers after the Revolution while sharpening a new sword, preparing for whatever the future would throw his way.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 43





	Tommy Really Just Wants His Cool Older Brothers To Be Proud Of Him, And They Are; With Their Own Ways Of Showing It

Tommy’s house was gone. This wasn’t the first time. If anything this was the second time Dream has destroyed everything in his chests, after all.

His brothers are gone; well they aren’t. He still sees them around, but for all intents and purposes they are gone.

He was not surprised. Wilbur had been talking about blowing up L’Manburg for months now. Techno had been upfront about his ideals, now he would try to destroy whatever government rose from the ashes of the nation.

It still hurt. It still hurt that he didn’t have his brothers on his side. That they didn’t believe in him.

That wasn’t true. Wilbur’s first choice in president to help raise L’Manburg from the ruins he would create, was him. Wilbur’s first choice was him. Techno made a speech about him being a hero begore using a move from history to knock him further down. Techno thought he was a hero.

He had Tubbo. Of course he still had Tubbo. But it was nice to know he still had Tubbo.

He had Jack. Jack was a semi-neutral party. But Jack was their ally through and through.

He had others on his side. It was nice to have people around. But they weren’t the people who mattered to him.

He had Phil on his side. Phil was more on the side of family. But he was here, helping Tommy instead of the other two.

Tommy’s brothers may have hurt him.  
Tommy’s brothers may have shoved him to the gerund.  
Tommy’s brothers may have left him to deal with the rubble.  
Tommy’s brothers may have been on the other side.  
Tommy’s brothers may have destroyed all that he had.  
Tommy’s brothers may have abandoned him.

But Tommy’s brothers believed in him. Even if they showed him in their own twisted ways.  
~~What ever happened to placating head pats when he did something mildly interesting and cool? Why was this the new normal?~~


End file.
